Bethany Catranides
“The strongest steel is forged by the fires of hell." Appearance Standing at 5 ft 4 1/2 inches she may not be particularly tall, but she's hardly a slight or cowering figure. Bethany has long, naturally golden blond, wavy hair that falls down to the middle of her back and is rarely pulled back from her face. Clothing She has a leather biker jacket that she is almost never seen without and prefers jeans and tank tops. This isn't the kind of woman you are likely to see in a dress. Her style seems to suggest a preference for comfort and durability. Beth has three tattoos. Taking up her whole back is a giant Phoenix rising (In color), on her right sleeve she has Kali (in black) and on her left upper sleeve is a Black Dahlia (Flower). Inventory *Colt M1911A1 (seen in a black leather shoulder rig.) *Colt M1911A1 (seen in a black leather shoulder rig.) *Backpack filled with; **Hunting Knife **Canteen **Extra Socks **Feminine Supplies Personality Beth is a survivor, the kind of person that finds a way to make it through no matter what situation she is in and yet it is what she has survived over the years that has hardened this woman. She's not overly trusting of others, using a combination of sarcasm and a hard demeanor to keep people at arms length. She's reluctant to let anyone get too close and is likely to push before ever allowing them to see the real Beth. There is that softer side and we can see that in the way she will support those threw certain things, though even then she claims she's only doing it for selfish reasons, as if she doesn't want anyone to see the good in her. Beth's sordid past, though something she tries not to discuss, continues to drag her down. She often feels that she isn't good enough, doesn't fit in and though the apocalypse theoretically allowed her to reinvent herself, she acts as though she will always be the drug addict who had a child in prison. This part of her shouldn't define her but at least in her mind, it does. It is the very thing that she cannot escape and though it may have been a result of a series of bad decisions and not because she is by nature, a bad person, the guilt that she carries continues to drag her down. One could argue that it was why she has stayed with Tyler's group; Because in her mind she doesn't deserve any better. Beth is however somebody who wants to make up for her mistakes even though she's yet to figure out how. Her determination to do the right when she can shows that, whether she realizes it or not, she has not given up hope of having a better life, nor is she as terrible as she believes she is. She herself admits that she doesn't know when to quit, pushing peoples buttons or broaching subjects that are better left ignored. It never seems like she does it to intentionally hurt the other person but is perhaps just another example of how Beth keeps people at arms length, though she has proven her ability to recognize her faults and will feel the need to apologies if she believes one is owed, though she's learned to curb that need being with Tyler and the group. Beth likes to be self-sufficient and has proven an ability to take care of herself when it comes to wielding a gun or dealing with the more unsavory people of the world, (Tyler case in point). She has a great deal of empathy towards others, something that isn't readily apparent but can be seen in certain little things she does. When she sees herself in other people she feels the need to help them in the ways that nobody ever helped her before. If you carefully watch her - though few do - you can get the impression that she has a protective streak, especially when it comes to those who are younger. She will attempt to put them at ease and even champion them when she sees others are attacking them or putting them down. This protectiveness may be subtle but it is a recurring scene with Beth. Though you wouldn't say that she has completely given up on life, couldn't say that given the choices she has made in recent months, she herself says that after beating the cancer that nearly took her life when she was sixteen, she never completely recovered. She turned to drugs after she went into remission which suggests she's trying to rediscover that spark even if her means aren't the best kind. Beth is clearly somebody who wants to live, not just get by but to enjoy life again, she just doesn't seem to know how to do it. Beth is the kind of person who would rather ignore, avoid or even downright run away when faced with an awkward or uncomfortable situation. It has also been suggested that Beth is not one to follow her heart, but make decisions based on what she thinks is best. In dealing with her in a one on one situations, she comes across not only as standoffish but in the right circumstances, downright aggressive. She projects an air of "don't fuck with me", not only to keep people emotionally distant but to make sure they know she is not a weak and willing victim. She doesn't appear to be taken in by arrogance, (once again, her dealings with Tyler) and you get the impression from how she interacts with certain people that she cannot be so easily charmed. She does however warm up to people over time but will still fall back on sarcasm and light and easy banter in order to avoid more serious topics coming up. Skills Beth doesn't have a set list of skills that she is good at, she didn't grow up learning to shoot a gun or cook for her family, or any of it. Everything she has learned over the years has been threw necessity and trial and error and she has a few scars and bad memories to prove it. That being said, she's a good shot, she's fierce in a fight, she's manipulative and she knows it, and she's a damn good liar. Background Before The Apocalypse: Beth was diagnosed with brain cancer at the age of 15. Three operations and a years later she found herself in remission but turned down a path of injecting drugs and robbing houses to support her habit. Maggie was caught, prosecuted and spent an undisclosed amount of time in a medium security prison where she had a child that was given up for adoption. She was seventeen when the infection hit. After The Apocalypse: Little is known about Beth's time post infection. She was rescued by Tyler and his gang and has spent an unknown amount of time with them. Relationships Relations: Everyone she knows is dead except those in the group and her relationship with them is, at best, tolerated, at worst, deep and unfathomable hate. Why is not disclosed or known by anyone but her and those she truly wishes dead. The Hospitallers - The... gang of sorts, though they consider themselves merely a group of surviors. They are evil, they are sadistic, and worst of all, their leader believes that what he is doing is right. Trivia Beth doesn't drink or take drugs and will try and avoid being around both when she can, especially the latter. Beth is always armed, whether that's apparent or not. She has a strong disdain for hospitals and will refuse going to one if she can help it, if not, she will insist on getting out of there as fast as possible. Gallery Goddess Kali Tattoo.jpg|Kali (in black) sleeve a-phoenix_rising-138816.jpg|Phoenix Rising (In color) back Black Dahlia Tattoo.jpg|Black Dahlia (flower) left sleeve 8.jpg|Kali (actual) 1.jpg|Phoenix (actual) 11.jpg|Black Dahlia (actual) Char_margaret.jpg|The look 600px-FallingSkS2E04_20.jpg|The two guns that rarely leave Beth's side. 550w_falling_skies_s01_e06_3.jpg|Just do it one more time... please. falling_skies_Armory21.jpg maggieheader-1.png falling-skies-206-2.jpg Maggie.jpg tumblr_mqbzrk81MU1r08mr4o1_250.gif|... Don't mess with them. Margaret.jpg Fs_eps109_gallery03_512x341.jpg 12.jpg Fs_eps109_gallery04_512x341.jpg 4.jpg 2.jpg 5-1.jpg Pheonix Tattoo.jpg Fs_eps106_gallery02_512x341.jpg Fs_eps106_gallery04_512x341.jpg